1. Field of the Invention The present invention generally relates to that field of technology pertaining to devices for covering an electrical wall outlet receptacle and more specifically, to a combination of a detachably mounted face plate adopted to be secured to a wall and over an electrical receptacle and a box-like cover detachably connected to the face plate by means of flanges formed on opposite sides of the box-like cover engaging corresponding slots formed in the face plate. The box-like cover is essentially of rectangular shape with one open end which engages the face plate. The end or side of the cover, opposite the open end, is closed and the cover tapers from the open end to the closed end making it difficult for anyone, especially a child, to grasp and pull on the box-like cover in an attempt to disengage it from the face plate.
Two embodiments of the face plate are disclosed with another embodiment disclosing one of the two face plates with a boarder plate which is not mounted to an electrical receptacle but which merely is disposed on the wall under the face plate for decorative purposes. In the preferred embodiment a rectangular frame is attached to the front face of the face plate and slots are formed in the frame for engaging the flanges of the box-like cover.
Openings are provided in the box-like cover through which electrical cords pass when an electrical appliance is plugged into the electrical outlet and the cover is pressed over and into engagement with the face plate.
Electrical wall outlets present several significant dangers to children and adults alike. Electrical cords tend to become worn or frayed where they enter an electrical plug; an electrical plug may become partially disengaged from an outlet thereby exposing the prongs of the plug; or, if no appliance is plugged into the electrical outlet, there is the danger of someone, especially a child, inserting a metal object into the outlet and receiving a shock.
Therefore, a need exists for a safety device which prevents against these dangers.
2. Description of the Prior Act
In applicant's co-pending application the examiner has cited the following references as examples of other devices which provide protection against the inherent dangers of electrical wall outlets; Swetnam U.S. Pat. No. 4,541,538; Brook U.S. Pat. No. 3,656,083; Gregg U.S. Pat. No. 2,526,606; and Heverly U.S. Pat. No. 4,603,932.
The Swetnam U.S. Pat. No. 4,541,538 relates to a wiring device cover having detents projecting from side walls which cooperate with notches in a face plate of a wiring device. Such a device can not be employed with a face plate of a standard electrical wall outlet. Further, the shape of the cover of the instant invention is substantially different and has flanges engaging slots formed in a face plate which is secured to an electrical wall plug outlet.
Brook U.S. Pat. No. 3,656,083 depends for its proper function on a generally circular shaped cover having lips formed interiorly thereof which engage projections on a part of flanges configured to arcuate portions of electrical outlet apertures which are of double truncated circular shape. There is no similarity between the protective cover of the instant invention and the cover of Brook.
H.G. Gregg U.S. Pat. No. 2,526,606 discloses a face plate or base plate comprising a plurality of outwardly extending bars and an elongated retaining bar or extension which are absent from the face plate of the instant invention. Further, the hood of H. J. Gregg is of substantially different configuration than the cover of the instant invention.
Heverly U.S. Pat. No. 4,603,932 requires protruding tabs on the outside of a box-like structure which cooperate with cutouts formed in a frame to join the two pieces when the box-like structure slips within the frame.
Applicant has also been made aware of the patents cited by the examiner against his application 07/769,407 all of which have been discussed by applicant in a co-pending application, Ser. No. 07/906,488 co-pending to application 07/769,407.